Andrina Chinchella
Andrina Bubbles Chinchella is a chinchilla, who is 8 years old, but wears a pink bow, a pink night dress, and carries a toy cat. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends and is now on the team and is Rocky Raccoon's best friend. Relatives *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon (best friend) *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Bonsly *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery (suits) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit Mrs Andrina Chinchella (pyjamas).png|Pajamas Andrina Chinchella (winter clothes).png Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-26-2018 3-46 PM).png|Luna, Speckle, Giggles, Emily, Courage, Andrina's Toy Kitty, and Andrina It's Andrina (with an egg).jpg No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight 20190906 010204.jpg|Rocky and Andrina laugh No20191230 112504.jpg|Wow. No20191231 002129.jpg|What's happening? No20191231 002204.jpg|We watch No20191231 002818.jpg|We gasp 20191231 003023.jpg|Poor Stephen Disguises: Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Lackey Pirate).png|Lackey Pirate (Andrina Chinchella and Psy C. Snowing in No Smoking!) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Alice).png|Alice (Andrina Chinchella in Wonderland) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (The Sorceress' Apprentice).png|Mickey Mouse (The Sorceress' Apprentice) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Andrina (Snow White).png|Snow White (Spy Fox 2) Andrina (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Andrina Chinchella (Darla Dimple, Shadow Outfit).png|Darla Dimple (Spy Fox 3) Andrina Chinchella (Darla Dimple, Shadow Outfit, Shades).png|Darla Dimple (Shades) (Spy Fox 3) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Danger Woman).png|Danger Woman (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Priscilla Skunk).png|Priscilla Skunk (Home on the Range) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Susanna).png|Susanna (The Little Jungle Boy) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Pool and Snooker Champion).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Drizella).png|Drizella Tremaine (Mouseyrella) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Fishing Girl).png|Fisher Woman (One Way Around) Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *She now has a Pokemon named Bonsly in Andrina and the Egg and has saved him from The Rowdyruff Boys as Bonsly will join her for more spoof traveling. *She often carries a toy kitty and will always carry him in other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Inspired by: *Anne Marie *Penny Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes